The Truth Behind the Plait
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Have you ever wondered who told Unohana that her hair was cool? It must get in her way, having a braid/beard. It's probably inconvenient. Who told her it looked good?


The Truth Behind the Plait

By

PND

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Set before present story line...long, long ago.

Item of Interest: Unohana's hair

"Have you ever wondered who told Unohana that her hair was cool? It must get in her way, having a braid/beard. It's probably inconveinient. Who told her it looked good?"

-JUDIKICKSHINEY

This is my answer.

* * *

"Do it," Shunsui pushed him gently.

"No," Jyuushirou whispered back.

"Come on," the dark haired man was exasperated. "She deserves it!"

"No one deserves that," Jyuushirou argued back.

"It'll be fun!"

"I'm leaving!" Jyuushirou started walking off.

"I heard she's the president of your fan club," Shunsui said somewhat offhandedly.

Jyuushirou stopped.

Shunsui waited.

The white-haired boy turned, his face as white as his hair. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, I am," Shunsui nodded gravely.

"I'll do it," Jyuushirou nodded firmly and stepped into the classroom.

As expected, Unohana Retsu was sitting at her desk, reading a book. Jyuushirou tried not to wince as he noticed her bookmark had his name and several hearts drawn all over it.

"Hello, Unohana-san," Jyuushirou started conversationally.

"Ukitake-sama!" Unohana snapped the book closed immediately, not even bothering with the bookmark. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

Jyuushirou resisted the urge to shudder, instead he leaned down a little bit.

"Have you ever considered wearing your hair in a braid? I think it'd look...nice."

"A braid?" Unohana looked doubtful.

"Not a normal braid though, something more interesting, you know?" The young man casually pushed his hair back behind an ear.

"Really?" Unohana nodded immediately, feeling more than a little flushed from being so close to the object of her desire. "I'll think about it."

* * *

MANY YEARS LATER:

"Did I make it on time?" Shunsui asked as he breezed into the room, taking a spot next to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You smell of sake," Hitsugaya muttered, turning his face away from the older man.

"You're right on time, Shunsui," Ukitake smiled.

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably as the woman next to him got a little closer.

"Good, good," Shunsui tipped his hat back a little. "Yama would punish me if I were late again."

"Doing paperwork isn't that bad," Ukitake sighed.

"Yes, it is!" Shunsui cried indignantly. "You're just saying that because you never have to do it!"

Ukitake tried to look innocent and succeeded, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I do what I can."

"Liar," Shunsui sniffed.

"It's not like you do any paperwork either," Kenpachi rumbled from next to Ukitake.

"Exactly, Kyoraku-taichou," Unohana's quiet voice broke their small discussion. "Ukitake-taichou is excused from paperwork under both my orders and that of the soutaichou."

Shunsui paled slightly and sent a look at Ukitake.

Ukitake shook his head.

Shunsui gave him a pointed look.

Ukitake shook his head again.

Shunsui stroked his beard.

They both started laughing.

"Ukitake-taichou, please don't laugh so loudly! Your cough!" Unohana twittered.

Kenpachi glanced between the two older captains, then at Unohana. Why was Kyoraku stroking his beard like that? Suddenly, as he glanced between the two, he couldn't help but laugh either.

Byakuya still looked uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Mayuri leaned over, looking past Hitsugaya and Kyoraku.

Soifon shrugged.

"I want to know..." Mayuri frowned...It was just Unohana... he cracked a smile.

"I think you're all acting very immature," Komamura stated, looking pointedly at Kenpachi.

"It's funny," Kenpachi muttered.

"It is," Shunsui agreed.

"What's so funny?" Unohana asked.

Everyone clammed up.

Ukitake just gave her a slight smile.

Unohana blushed and turned away, smoothing her braid down.

Shunsui smirked and Ukitake glared at him.

"I hate you," the white-haired man mouthed.

* * *

Unohana loved her hair. She'd been wearing it in this style for nearly 2,000 years, ever since Jyuushirou had told her that her would look nice like that. And when she saw he laughed or smiled every time he saw her, she just had to keep it that way...despite the fact he was laughing at her...but, of course, she didn't know that.

* * *

End...


End file.
